We propose to develop an interactive computer-based training program for dentists, dental hygienists and dental assistants to provide brief tobacco cessation interventions with patients. The Phase I interactive program is aimed at dental and dental hygiene students. The prototype will be developed with input from focus groups of Dental Health Care Workers (DHCWs), and an advisory group of dental professionals and educators. The interactive program will use existing elements from current DHCW smokeless tobacco cessation training programs, and include parallel materials for counseling patients who smoke. A prototype (Alpha version) of the interactive training program, containing elements of video, audio, text, graphics and interactive programming will be delivered on CD-ROM to 200 dental and dental hygiene students for evaluation. Outcomes will be evaluated using a pre-/post-assessment of students' attitudes, knowledge, perceived barriers, and consumer satisfaction. Phase II goals are to revise the program based on the pilot evaluation and feedback from focus groups of DHCWs. In Phase II, we will develop a CD-ROM and an Internet version of the program targeted for DHCW training programs and continuing education. A randomized trial of both versions will compare a text-based linear training program with the interactive program we develop. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: We will produce an interactive training program for 520 professional schools for (DHCWs) and for continuing education of the estimated 150,000 dentists, 100,000 dental hygienists, and 200,000 dental assistants in the United States. The program will teach DHCWs to provide a brief, office-based tobacco cessation intervention to their patients in the context of oral health care. Through stand-alone CD-ROM and Internet delivery, this program meets the goals of professional organizations and training programs, and offers a unique opportunity to learn behavioral skills that are not currently offered.